


A taste of savagery

by Writteraddict



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Groping, M/M, Oral Sex, Threats of Violence, exhibitionism sort of, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writteraddict/pseuds/Writteraddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sort of into darkness spoilers.....</p><p>Written for the Into Darkness Kink prompt : anything Khan/McCoy, no non-con, no kirk/spock</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>McCoy faces a dark side of his own desires when he pays Khan a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A taste of savagery

**Author's Note:**

> This started off well but I think I sort of fell off towards the end. Hopefully it's not too bad. Unbeta'd. More Absolute Power coming soon!

"Jim, I'll be fine! It's not like we'll be alone together. I just...I'll never have a chance to study an augment like this again. Genetically he's perfect in so many ways. I just need to ask him what he knows about how he was created, his abilities. It could mean untold rewards for medical science and..."

Jim Kirk cut his friend off, knowing that he wasn't going to win this argument. Bones had dug in his heels about seeing Khan alone. There really wasn't any reason for him not to agree if it wasn't for that shroud in the back of his friend's eyes, hiding something important about Khan that McCoy didn't want him to see. Bones wasn't really the type to lie by omission, at least to him, so that veil of deceit in his friend's eyes frightened him. "alright! Fine, I just wish you'd let me go with you. Let anyone go with you for that matter. If he got his hands on you...we need you here, Bones."

Nodding and grateful for his friend's understanding, Leonard sighed and rested a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Thanks, Jim. I'll be careful. Really."

 

McCoy cut off the transmission just as he guided the ground car into the parking lot, dragging a hand over his face. “This is stupid,” he whispered to himself, debating again why he was even doing this. His reasons were far more clandestine than he’d led his friend to believe. The truth was he hadn’t had an uninterrupted sleep in weeks.

The layers of security were jarring, reminding the doctor just how dangerous the man he was paying a visit was. A shudder shook through him as he was led through to the high security cell and he finally laid eyes on the man again. Khan was sitting on the bunk at the back of the cell, a paper book in his hands with the same calm expression that he’d worn when they were in sickbay, about to be forced out of the sky by that damned warship. The hairs on the back of McCoy’s neck stood on end as the impossibly blue eyes lifted and the book was snapped shut.

“Doctor, I was wondering when you would come,” the deep voice murmured as Khan rose gracefully to his feet.

“I didn’t even know I was coming. How could you possibly be expecting me?” Leonard demanded, stepping closer to the security glass.

“Oh, I think we both know the answer that.” The answer was almost teasing, like Khan knew something that even the doctor did not. “If you wish to speak with me I’d prefer privacy. Ask them to leave.”

Khan never took his eyes off of him as he spoke, the intensity of the gaze making the doctor agitated. Turning back to the security guards by the door, Leonard lifted his brow. “Well...think you could give us the room?”

“Sir, the prisoner is to be visually monitored at all times. We have our orders.”

Rolling his eyes at the lieutenant, Leonard huffed. “Well I’ll be in here monitoring him, now won’t I? I didn’t drag myself down here through all those damned layers of security just to have him clam up because you wouldn’t give us some space. He won’t be getting anywhere if you’re right outside the door, now will he?”

 

It took another two minutes of arguing before he convinced the guards to step out. When he turned back to Khan he could feel the empty space behind him like a physical being reminding him he was truly alone with the man.

“Well, now we’re alone. I came to ask you about your genetic engineering. The regenerative properties of your blood...”

“You came to see me again,” Khan interrupted, that knowing look firmly in place. “You’re fascinated with me, doctor. You have been since you first saw me on your ship. It’s written clearly on your face. Your respiration are increased, pupils dilated.” He drew out the last word purposefully, enjoying the flush that raced to the doctor’s cheeks. “Yes, the medical mystery is alluring to one such as yourself, but that’s not why you came, is it doctor?”

Stunned by the directness of the words, Leonard opened his mouth to respond but found no words to refute what was indeed the truth. Ever since he’d overheard Khan telling his story to the captain and first officer something about the man had drawn his attention like a magnet. He was ashamed of what really fascinated him about the man.

“Look, my...curiosity aside, I’m here to find out more about you physically. I don’t...”

“I said fascination, not curiosity, Dr. McCoy. You are attracted to me, and not just my physical being.” Leonard tried to control himself but he was starting to panic, his breathing becoming more erratic. He didn’t understand how the man could see through him so easily, like Khan was reading his mind. “You’re an upstanding human, aren’t you?” Khan continued, stepping right up to the glass as he continued to stare at McCoy. “A healer, a preserver of life. Born of old, southern sensibilities in a world enlightened and beyond war and racism...for the most part. I know why you’re here, doctor. It’s not just my body you wish to experience.” Khan’s mouth turned up slightly at the corners, one of his long, elegant fingers beckoning McCoy closer.

“It is my savagery you want. You’re a passionate creature, doctor, but you’ve never known someone like me before, have you? It enthralls you, my power, my darkness. You want to touch it but are afraid of it consuming you. Don’t worry, doctor. Soon enough I’ll be back asleep and out of reach of you.” Khan placed a hand against the glass, his tongue flicking across his lips as his eyes became predatory. “I may bite, but only because it feels good. I’ll let you have what you want, doctor, a taste of my savagery.”

Leonard couldn’t help it, he was shaking but not with fear. He’d never had someone see into his desires like that, especially the desires that he tried to keep hidden. It crossed his mind that he seduction might be a tool bred into the advanced human but he just couldn’t care. For weeks the little speech Khan had made about his savagery had kept him up at night. Fantasies came to him of Khan’s perfect body holding him down, those powerful hands pulling his hair and leaving fingertip bruises on his hips.

As the prisoner stepped to the side, Leonard mirrored him, following the man’s gaze to the device that opened a hole in the glass. Without hesitation he drew it up between them, opening it as wide as it would go. One of the power, long arms slid through the opening and Leonard stepped cautiously up to it, allowing the killer’s fingers to brush against his cheek. As Khan’s thumb traced along his lips, Leonard let them part, his tongue flicking out and drawing the digit into his mouth. The salt of the man’s skin and the low hum of approval sent waves of sensation straight between his legs and his erection throbbed with want of attention.

Licking his lips, Khan drew his hand back through the hole, tracing his finger down the glass until it reached waist height, watching as the doctor drew the opening down. The man was practically on the cusp of orgasm and they’d barely even touched yet. “Give me your hand,” he ordered, his smirk widening when McCoy groaned at the sound of his voice. It had been a very long time since he’d brought someone to heel with his voice. As the doctor hesitantly slid his hand through the opening, Khan captured it at once, his blunt nails scraping across the skin as he pulled McCoy closer to the glass. Without hesitation he drew the doctor’s hand right against his groin, his gaze locked on the doctor’s face as the man moaned and slumped against the glass.

“Just how many times have you climaxed thinking about this, doctor?”

Leonard whimpered as Khan rocked his hips forward against his hand, his fingers tightening around the impressive bulge, his other hand pressing against his own aching cock through his uniform pants. As he looked back up at Khan he was immediately hypnotized by the fierce blue eyes, directed at him now with hunger.

“I...I don’t know. Oh Jesus...”

With a low chuckle, Khan squeezed his hand around McCoy’s once before guiding it back through the hole. “Hardly, doctor, but you may pray for salvation if you like. Or you may pray to me,” he growled roughly, his hand tugging at the clasp on the doctor’s pants. Within seconds his hand was down the doctor’s underwear, stroking him roughly. “What did you think about when you touched yourself? Did you think about how forcefully I would take you? Did you wonder if my hands could break your bones as I fucked you? I could tear your cock right off your body with ease.”

Leonard’s breath began to fog up the glass as he thrust into the dangerous fingers. “Fuck! Oh god, Khan.” The sheer perversion of the situation was driving him mad and the man’s hand felt too good. He could tell it would only be minutes before he climaxed.

“Mmm, that’s better, doctor,” the prisoner purred seductively. “In another life I would have enjoyed exploring with you. See how much pain you really find pleasurable. How much would it arouse you if I took you, still covered in an enemy’s blood, doctor. Would the depravity make you harder as I fucked you senseless? I can see you now, riding me like a whore on the bridge of a newly captured ship. I’ve never been one for trophies but...there is a certain appeal,” he murmured, a possessive look flashing in his eyes.

Leonard whined in loss when Khan’s hand pulled away and he pressed himself against the glass, desperate for more. “Wait, please don’t stop,” he begged, desperate for more of that deadly hand on him but much to his shock, Khan took a step back, studying him closely.

“What’s the matter, doctor?” Khan teased, the pale hands sliding down his fitted black shirt. “I thought you wanted a taste.”

Leonard’s mouth fell open, his eyes following the pale hands as the superior man undid the snug fitting black slacks. The hands freed a cock the size of which he’d only seen in the odd medical exam and just like the rest of the man it was perfect. Long and thick, circumcised with just a slight curve upwards. His eyes lifted to Khan’s and the man didn’t have to say anything, he sank to his knees, placing his hands against the glass on either side of the hole. He didn’t hesitate to take the despot’s cock into his mouth, swallowing around it as he took as much as he could into his throat, wishing the hole was big enough that Kahn could have held him in place.

“You’re submission is beautiful, doctor. Feel my hands in your hair, on your body, forcing you to take me. Look at me,” he ordered, a soft groan escaping when the doctor’s eyes met his. “Touch yourself.”

Hand wrapped around his own cock and the base of Khan’s he pumped them in tandem, his his head bobbing furiously as he rushed towards his own orgasm. The look of utter power and superiority on the super man’s face driving his excitement even higher.

“If the circumstances were different I may have even kept you, Dr. McCoy. You’re eager enough to please but there is a fire to you. I could mold you into something magnificent, every bruise and scar on your body a reminder that you are worthy and you...are...mine!”

Without warning Khan erupted in the doctor’s throat, the force of the climax causing him to choke and moan simultaneously as his own release splashed against the glass. Looking up from the floor, the gorgeous war lord was already tucking himself back into his pants, a look of satisfaction spread across the inhumanly beautiful face as it stared down at the disheveled heap he was in. Wiping the glass with his sleeve, Leonard got unsteadily to his feet and attempted to straighten himself. As he closed the breach in the glass, he held Khan’s gaze, what he’d just done slowly sinking into his mind.

“The panel over there should contain the security logs. You’ll receive a reprimand for erasing them I’m sure but it’s probably not as severe as the repercussions of what just happened,” the prisoner muttered, his deep voice sounding utterly amused.

Nodding weakly, the doctor fumbled with the console, looking back at con when the task was done.

“I...should go,” he croaked, picking back up his sample kit and holding it in front of him like a shield before turning to leave.

“If we ever happen to meet again, doctor, you can be sure that you’ll receive more than just a taste," Khan said, watching the doctor leave.

 

It was a promise, and not for the first time, Leonard was relieved that the man would likely be frozen for the rest of his life. Just a taste had been more than enough for a lifetime.


End file.
